Another fight?
With that finally settled, Riley handed Devron his take from the drop off. "In case you need it with your 'friends.' As for me? I'm starved." By then the Mach had fully worn off, reminding Riley that it'd been too long since she last ate. "I think I'm going to go get me some of them hotcakes that the large fellow is hollering about." "Thank you. Enjoy your meal, I'll be back on the ship by nightfall. Thomas turned and headed in the opposite direction of the Lucky Cat and his crewmates. He walked several blocks and then started downo some dingy alleyways. After about half an hour, he stopped in front of a run down dive of a saloon. There was no name on the front of the building nor was there any form of identifier anywhere close by. Some of the people entering and exiting looked like they were some of the worst kind of customers you would ever want. Dirty, cussing, pushing and shoving, loud and of course very drunk. Thomas smiled and entered the establishment (If that's what you want to call it) and sat down for a drink and a game of cards. Thomas sat at a table with 4 other gentlemen playing poker and ordered a drink form the waitress. Deal me in JJ. The dealer looked up and a look of surprise came over his face. Tommy D!!! How the hell are you? I haven't seen you since you were kicked off that cruise ship a few years ago. Are you working? I'm working, and got paid so, lets deal some cards. For the next couple hours they played and drank with a few players coming and going. Thomas was keeping up but never hit the big pot. Slowly his money was dwindling and he was suddenly dealt a great hand. He picked up his cards and there sat 4 beautiful aces and a king of spades. Keeping his calm and not pushing too much, the pot had finally raised to 600 credits. This was the most he had ever won well, close to winning. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the gentlemen on his left slip a card out of his sleeve and place it in his hand. That was the end of the big pot. How nice to pull cards out of your sleeve like that. Guess the pot is all mine.What Thomas didn't know was that 2 of the other players at the table were his friends. What those 3 didn't know was that JJ was Thomas' friend. You accusing me of cheating, prove it. Well, Thomas reached over grabed the mans arm and pulled up the sleeve revealing 3 cards. Everyone at the table saw it, and so did the waitress and 5 others watching the gamee. That didn't matter, the man swung and his friends came at him. The fight that ensued was one of the biggest the saloon had ever seen. Everyone decided to get into the action and everyone fought hard. Chairs, bottles and other items not bolted down became weapons. It took almost 10 minutes before the bartender was able to stop the fighting by firing 2 shotgun blasts into the air, by that time everyone was bloodied and bruised. ALRIGHT! EVERYONE OUT!!! All money on tables, the ground or anywhere else except on your person is forefeit to pay for damages. Thomas raised himself up off the floor, blood dripping from his nose and his left eye swollen shut. He looked at his friend JJ who was leaning against the wall and started laughing. Just like old times JJ. Cept you look a little worse for wear. The two of them staggered out of the saloon and into the streets. Outside, the 3 cheaters were waiting for them. They didn't look any better than Thomas or JJ but, they came anyways. The fight was short as JJ was actually in much better shape than the rest of them. After being picked up off the street, Thomas thanked his friend then made hsi way back to the ship. Bloodied, Broke and Drunk.